In the disc drive industry, head gimbal assemblies (HGAs) may be individually tested prior to installation in a disc drive. Testing an HGA may include positioning the HGA adjacent to a rotating test disc and reading to and/or writing from the test disc with the HGA. Accurate positioning of the HGA adjacent to the test disc is required to reliably determine its suitability for inclusion in a disc drive. For example, performances of an HGA during read and write operations may be dependent on the location and skew of the HGA relative to the test disc. Furthermore, contact between the HGA and the test disc is undesirable because it may damage the test disc and/or the HGA.